You're my Favorite Mistake
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Birthday present for Heel Princess. She knew that he would be the death of her, and yet, she didn't care. Being wrong never felt so right when she was with him. Chris Jericho/Kelly Kelly, oneshot. Happy birthday Vera!


**A/N: For Vera. The inspiration for this came from two things: vids on youtube, and her fic, "She was the perfect sin." Please go check it out, it's an awesome read! ****I tried to mix this up a little bit so that it wasn't too similar. Anyway, happy birthday, hunn :)  
**

**I hope everyone reading this enjoys as well. Please R&R. And just to clarify, flashbacks are in italics. Song lyrics are from "Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair.

* * *

**They had almost _nothing_ in common. In fact, the perky blonde often wondered to herself why, after going back and forth for several months, she was still in this situation. She knew that nothing would change, that she was forever doomed to be the "other woman" in this predicament. Every single day, when she left the comfort of her home to meet up with her paramour, she knew she was setting herself up for heartbreak.

But the sex was good—no, scratch that, it was _mind-blowing_, and Kelly knew that it was what kept her tethered to the man. Chris Jericho was someone that she'd never, in her wildest dreams, thought she'd be attracted to. He was quite a bit older than her, almost old enough to be her father, and yet that didn't turn her off any. She knew that many of the others on the WWE roster were aware of their relationship, and didn't approve of it, but she just didn't care. The blonde beauty had learned long ago that no matter how hard you try, you just can't please some people. She'd been down many paths in her career that some found questionable, and so she was used to people whispering about and dissecting her personal life. It didn't really faze her anymore.

Initially, neither she nor Chris had wanted to disclose their relationship to the others. It was something they wanted to keep on the down low, as Chris had a wife and three very small children at home. Keeping quiet about their torrid affair and steamy nights had nothing to do with being ashamed or embarrassment—Chris simply wanted to protect his image. After all, how would it look for Vince if the tabloids and dirt sheets caught wind of one of his top Superstars having an affair with a much younger (and, in some people's opinions, much prettier) woman who wasn't his wife? Randy Orton was famous for doing this, and the company didn't need any more scandals being attached to their name.

Somehow or another, however, pictures of the two of them at a nightclub surfaced, and quickly hit the Internet. Kelly had expected Vince to call both her and Chris into his office and chew them out, but surprisingly, he'd been okay with it. In typical Vince fashion, he'd even considered working it into an on-screen romance. That was Vince, always looking to get ratings from a very complicated situation.

Kelly tried each day to push the memory of how it all started out of her head, but try as she may, she just couldn't. The blonde found herself thinking about Chris constantly—when she got up to take a shower in the morning, when she ate breakfast, even when she slept. The least little thing would trigger the memory of how it all began, in that club just a month ago.

_The booming sound of the music in the club filled Kelly's ears as she pushed past the throng of people gathered outside and made her way in. The club was packed, so much so that the people in it were practically piled on top of each other. Kelly let out a small sigh as she reached a small table in the very back, away from the rowdy people, and sat down gingerly. Her best friend had begged her to come here tonight, seeing as it was her birthday, and she'd grudgingly accepted. Kelly knew that she really shouldn't have come, as it would probably end up causing trouble for her later on, but it was too late to do anything about it now. She tapped her foot to the sound of the music that the DJ was playing, immediately recognizing it as the latest Britney Spears song, "Circus."_

_**I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)**_

_Kelly hummed along to the music, not even noticing that she was being watched. A chuckle snapped her out of her reverie, and she looked up to see Chris Jericho standing before her, a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face._

"_Now, what's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting over here all by herself?" he asked, tilting his head and looking into her eyes. He motioned to the crowd of people that were gathered on the dance floor, moving along to the beat and, in some cases, making out. Kelly blushed a little, totally taken aback by his obvious attempt at flirting. She smoothed her hair with one hand and replied,_

"_Are you kidding me? I'm not going out there?" She laughed nervously. "It's like a mosh pit; I'd probably get stomped to death or something."_

_Chris shook his head and smiled even wider, those perfect teeth gleaming in the dark atmosphere of the club. He set his drink down on the table and held his hand out to Kelly, beckoning her to join him out on the dance floor._

"_I promise, you'll be safe with me," he said, the smoothness of his skin causing Kelly to catch her breath. Why was she getting all flushed and embarrassed around him? He was, after all, just a co-worker, a friend that she enjoyed being around and laughing with. So why was her hand shaking at the simplest touch from him?_

_The blonde Canadian immediately noticed that Kelly was shaking a bit, but he downplayed it and instead pulled her close to him as they reached the middle of the dance floor. He pushed back a loose strand of her blonde hair, tucking it behind her ears, and bent over to whisper reassuringly,_

"_Relax, Kels, I don't bite…unless you want me to, that is." The Canadian winked at her, rather saucily. Kelly relaxed a bit at that, because he was right, she had no reason to be nervous around him. A comfortable silence fell over them, and they began to dance, Kelly's body naturally loosening up as she moved to the beat of the music. Chris followed suit, and it wasn't long before the two of them fell into a slow grind, Kelly's hips moving against the blonde man's. The surroundings around them began to fade out as the two of them concentrated only on each other, each one eliciting a response from the other with a simple sway of the hips. Kelly could feel the heat between their bodies growing with each minute and it was all she could do to keep from grabbing Chris and finding the closest hotel room. The chemistry between them was absolutely mind-boggling and Kelly wondered why she'd never noticed it before._

_They continued to sway to the music, their eyes locked on each other's. Kelly made a mental note to never forget this moment. Skin brushed against skin, and moans escaped from the mouths of both of them. Kelly saw a look of lust pass through the Canadian's bright blue eyes and she knew that he wanted the same thing she did. Hurriedly, she grabbed her purse off of the small table, took Chris' arm in hers, and the two of them left the packed club, not bothering to let anyone know that they were leaving or where they were going. The unspoken question had been answered: there was no point in denying their feelings any longer. _

_Just as the Florida native had expected, the sex was full of passion, love, and a bit rough. She'd been with several men, but none of them took the time to pay attention to each curve of her body and please her the way that Chris did. Given the choice, she never would have left his bed, but they both knew that this needed to be kept behind closed doors. Reluctantly, she told him goodbye the next morning, and the two of them didn't speak again until the taping the next afternoon. The atmosphere between them had been awkward, to say the least, but luckily, they were both good at hiding and disguising their feelings from everyone else. The incident had never been brought up again. _

(Present)

As Kelly made her way upstairs to her hotel room, her home away from home, she couldn't help but think about the current status of her "relationship" with Chris...would it ever be anything more than just late night hookups and forays to the nearest club? Would it actually become all that she'd ever hoped for, a steady relationship? Or were they doomed to sneaking around until one of them ended it, or worse, they were caught? Kelly hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

_What if this is just the beginning?_

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

That first kiss had sent Kelly's head reeling. From then on, their liaisons became more and more frequent. The two of them just couldn't seem to get enough of each other, and met up anywhere they could to get their fix—the broom closet at the arena, Chris' hotel room (Kelly couldn't count the number of times she'd thrown on a hat, sunglasses, and baggy sweatpants just so she could downplay her appearance and not be noticed by the fans), even the boiler room. This whirlwind romance had totally thrown her for a loop, and each meeting was more lustful and steamy than the last. Kelly never knew how much of a turn-on it could be to do something so forbidden, something so wrong.

_I'd love for you to make me wonder_

_Where it's goin'_

_I'd love for you to pull me under_

_Somethin's growin'_

_Out of this that we can't control_

_Baby I am dyin'_

Was it wrong for her to continue seeing Chris even though his marriage was on a downward spiral, with no hope of ever being fixed? Probably. Kelly felt horrible about it, and she'd vowed to herself several times before going to bed at night that she was going to end this. She kept telling herself that she was going to call Chris and tell him that this needed to end, that she was _not _going to be "the other woman" for however long he wanted this to go on, but deep down, the blonde knew she wouldn't. She'd lose her nerve as soon as she saw those beautiful blue eyes and amazingly sexy smile. Chris knew exactly what to do to make her go weak in the knees and give in.

Kelly Kelly never thought she'd get tangled up in such a mess with anyone, least of all a married man and a co-worker. But now she was here, knee deep in the situation, and it was going to take a lot for her to get out of it, if ever. Truthfully, Kelly wasn't even sure she _wanted_ out.

Was that really such a bad thing?

* * *

**I know tomorrow is actually your birthday, but I couldn't wait to give this to you, hunn. Hope you all enjoyed :)  
**


End file.
